


Put me back together

by celestialinsider



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abuse, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe KNOWS, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Chloe Decker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Chloe Decker, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialinsider/pseuds/celestialinsider
Summary: What happens when Chloe's life turns upside down, when one mistake made during a case puts her life at risk? Who is there to help her pick up the pieces and rebuild her life? None other than Lucifer Morningstar, the world's most lovable and protective devil.





	1. One

“Ahh good, you're awake” a chipper voice greeted Chloe as she began to open her eyes, exiting the state of grogginess she had previously been consumed in.   
“Where am- who are you?” Chloe questioned, her back suddenly straightening as she became more aware of her surroundings. The voice came from an area of the small room that she couldn't see, dark corners surrounded her in four spots, she knew one of these corners held the voice that greeted her. The voice was one that Chloe didn't recognize, the accent was much different than Lucifers, she assumed it was that of an Australian's, and the voice sounded cold, not warm and welcoming like her Lucifer’s.   
“Eric Bradfield, pleasure to finally meet you.” Suddenly a tall man walked towards her from the far left side of the room, his arm held out waiting for a handshake, his eyes devouring her from afar.   
As soon as Chole tried to spring into action, she was met by a tugging on her arms, restraining most of her movement. It was then that Chloe realized she had been handcuffed in the most uncomfortable position, her arms were sprawled out across the wall, her wrists were handcuffed to large poles on the wall and her elbows were being restrained by thick leather belts.   
“Oh my apologies love, forgot to mention that you're currently being restrained.” The man brushed his thumb across Chloe’s cheek, this gesture that was once seen as loving now felt rough and foreign to Chloe. “My bad.”  
Before Chloe had time to assess the situation and evaluate her options, she found herself kneeing Eric in his groin.   
“I should have seen that one coming,” Eric retorts as he quickly recovers “I’ve dealt with a few other feisty bitches like you. Luckily I know exactly what to do.”  
Suddenly all of her memories come flooding back, working on her latest case, pursuing her lead, not waiting for Lucifer or backup to arrive before entering the building owned by the alleged suspect.   
“Stupid move Decker,” she thinks to herself but she knows that mentally berating herself isn't going to help, if she wants to survive she is going to have to make sure she is aware of her surroundings at all times.   
As she comes back into reality she notices the sound of metal clacking together, looking down confirms her fears- Eric was placing her ankles in heavy metal shackles.  
“This should keep you docile” he chuckled as he slowly stood up, letting his hand run its course up her leg, stopping mid-thigh “I suppose I’ll save some of the fun for later,” he smirked as he exited the room.   
Chloe was now left with the choice of breaking down or breaking out, the cop in her urged her to break out however her inner conscious that was scared out of its mind told her that crying it out was okay, she needed to get it out of her system anyway. She let her cop side win this time as she began to look around the room, trying to find any way out.   
Upon a quick evaluation of the room, Chloe saw nothing that could help her escape. She gathered that she was in a room no bigger than the size of a walk-in closet, the door in front of her only came up to about her waist meaning the room was hidden and not meant to be seen.   
“Shit,” Chloe thought to herself, being a cop for over ten years had taught her that being in a situation like the one she was currently in rarely ended well. Unfortunately, training had never prepared her for this exact situation so she knew it was up to herself and only herself to ensure she made it out alive. Throwing all of her previous training to the wind, the next thing she did was what any other person put in this situation would have done, she screamed for help at the top of her lungs.  
It felt as if she had been screaming for hours but in reality, it had only been a few minutes. She slowly felt her throat give out and her screaming die down, though she did not let this stop her from attempting to scream again. She was desperate to get back to Trixie, to get back to Lucifer, to get back to her normal life and continue on solving her latest case.  
Chloe’s eyes widened as she saw the small door in front of her begin to open. “I wouldn't keep on doing that if I were you,” Eric grinned as he entered the room, an IV pole following behind him.  
“What do you want from me?” Chloe growled, eyes widening as he inched closer to her, a shiver going down her spine when he touched her arm.  
“You will find that out in due time,” Eric stated as he ran his hand up and down her chained arm, “but for now, it's time to go to sleep,” he then quickly stabbed the IV into the detective’s arm and turned on the drip.   
“You won't- you won't get away with this,” Chloe groaned as her body slowly lost its fight with unconsciousness. 

Back at the station, everything was normal, everything other than the fact that Chloe had not shown up to work and had not called in sick.   
“Lucifer,” Dan grabbed the man’s arm as he whirled past him in a frenzy, “Chloe didn't come in today, any idea of where she might be?”   
“No idea, Detective Douche, however, I am more than willing to swing by her house if it would calm your nerves,” Lucifer answered in his typical arrogant manner.   
“I can’t believe I’m saying this but yes, please go check on her,” Daniel responded, within seconds of his response Lucifer had already left the building. 

Much to his dismay, Lucifer arrived to find the Detective’s house in shambles, by the looks of the interior it seemed as if someone had broken in. Cautiously, Lucifer snuck around the house, hoping to find Chloe or at least a clue for where she may be, what he saw next made his stomach churn with anger.   
“Dan,” Lucifer growled, his cell phone held close to his ear, “you're going to want to see this… and we are going to need to begin searching for her this instant, we have no time to waste.”   
The laptop placed on the Detective’s bedside table showed what seemed to be live footage, the only thing in the frame was Chole, already looking worn down and she lay unconscious on a metal table.


	2. Two

When Chloe awoke she found herself lying on a cold metal surface in a room that looked unfamiliar. The only way she could tell she was somewhere new was by the fluorescent lights that blinded her, these lights had not been present in the last room she was in.   
Chloe began to attempt to make an escape but quickly stopped herself, remembering how much trouble it had put her in before, this time she decided to look around and take in her new environment.   
The room was much larger than the previous, it had white concrete walls and a grey cement floor, the lights above her were blinding. The only other objects in the room were a large camera attached to the wall and a cart sitting directly across from the table she laid on. She began to piece together what was happening rather quickly and a glance down at her outfit confirmed her suspicions. Chloe was in a homemade operating room, dressed in only a hospital gown that exposed her entire backside to the cold metal operating table.   
Chloe shivered at the thought of Eric undressing her and putting her in the gown, she grew even more disturbed at the thought of him touching her and, judging from the aches and pains she was experiencing, she knew more than just touching probably happened when she was unconscious. This revelation made Chloe sick and at this moment in time, she wanted nothing more than to be at home with Lucifer and Trixie, playing monopoly or watching a movie. Unfortunately, Chloe’s time spent reminiscing was cut short by the sound of a door opening.   
“Finally awake again,” Eric grinned as he made his way over to the table that Chloe was pinned down on.   
“What do you want?” Chloe spit out, trying to keep their interactions short, not wanting to be around him any more than necessary.  
“Oh babe, you know exactly what I want-”  
“Don't ever call me that again,” she snapped, cutting him off and watching anger flash in his eyes.  
“Fine, you want to make this even harder on yourself? Be my guest.” Eric began, “seeing as you were the lead detective on my case, I know you are aware of everything I do. I start by capturing girls who think they're strong, I prove to them just how weak they are, I hurt them in unimaginable ways, and then I kill them… simple really.”  
When Chloe didn't respond, Eric carried on, clearly aggravated by her lack of response.   
“But you see Detective, that's not what I am going to do to you… why would I ever want to kill my favorite actress? No love, you see, there is no need for me to convince you that you are weak because deep down, I think you already know that. What I want, no, what I desire is to have you all to myself. I want to keep you as far away from that Lucifer freak as possible.”  
“We both know that's never going to happen, Eric.” Chloe scoffed, it doesn't take a genius to know how much Chloe loves Lucifer.   
“Ah yes, I was afraid you would say that. Well if you are really trying to see me be the bad guy, I must inform you that if you disobey me and try to return to Lucifer, I will put your child in harm's way… we wouldn't want that, would we? Now what do you say, love, will you agree to be mine?”  
Receiving a threat towards her child made Chloe's blood boil, she would sacrifice herself for Trixie in a heartbeat. Chloe nodded her head in response, giving in to her kidnapper's desires.  
“Ah good,” Eric said as he slapped on two latex gloves and walked over the cart on the other side of the room, “well let's get this makeover started.”   
From the other side of the room, Chloe watched in fear as Eric began to sterilize different blades and tools, she tried to mentally prepare herself for the pain that she would soon feel.   
“Flip over,” Eric ordered as he walked back over to Chloe, who lay paralyzed in fear, causing eric to forcefully turn her over.   
Chloe winced as she was brutally pushed onto her stomach, she shivered when she felt the cold air hit her back and almost threw up at the thought of Eric seeing her unclothed.   
“Now I must warn you, this is going to hurt a bit,” Eric said as he thrust a metal logo down onto Chloe's shoulder, the hot metal etched a logo into her skin permanently.   
The feeling of the hot metal pressed against her skin caused Chloe to scream as loud as she possibly could, her hands quickly grasped onto the table, looking to grab onto anything that could give her an ounce of comfort.   
“Oh come on love, it's not that bad” Eric soothed as he flipped her back over, making sure to press her injured shoulder down onto the table. “Now let's turn that frown upside down,” he remarked as he grabbed a scalpel from the cart next to him.   
“N-no please, please don't do anything else.” Chloe sobbed, she hated showing emotion when faced with a threat but she was in too much pain to care, she just wanted him to stop.  
“Sorry dear, but we both know I can't do that,” Eric exclaimed as he ran his finger across Chloe’s face and then quickly slide the scalpel down across her cheek.  
The pain must have caused Chloe to lose consciousness because the next thing she knew, she was being awakened by the sound of an alarm blaring in the room.  
“Oh look at that! Your friends have been watching this all go down and right now they are trying to scan for my IP address! Good try guys but unfortunately that won't work.” Eric said, pointing his scalpel to the camera in the corner before jamming it into Chloe's leg.  
Much to her dismay, Chloe realized that she was covered in more blood than she had been when she passed out. She could feel pain from everywhere on her body, she figured Eric had probably flipped her over and sliced up her back while she was asleep. A tear ran down her face as she realized that the camera in the corner was placed there to show everyone back home what was being done to her, she silently prayed that Lucifer and Trixie didn't have to witness what she had just gone through. She said one more silent prayer before she succumbed to unconsciousness once again, this time a small part of her wished that she wouldn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the love on the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one just as much! Dont worry, this story will eventually have a happy ending... I promise!!  
> Anyways, please leave some comments and reviews, cant wait to hear what ya think!


	3. Three

“My god,” Dan cried out as he watched the horrific events play out in front of him, he quickly closed the laptop screen and turned to face Lucifer, only, upon turning he realized that he was alone in the room. A moment later, Dan heard the slamming of the front door and tires squealing away, Dan didn't know what Lucifer was going to do but he knew that his irrational behavior would not have a good outcome.   
Dan quickly grabbed Chloe’s laptop and ran back to his squad car, as soon as he buckled in he connected his phone to Bluetooth and called Lucifer.   
“Dan, don’t try to stop me, I’m already long gone and I'm not coming back,” Lucifer shouted, in the background, Dan could hear traffic racing past.  
“I’m not trying to stop anything, man. I want to save her as much as you do, I just need to know where you’re going.”   
“I’m going to the crime scene where we discovered the last body in the case we are working on, I know it’s a longshot but I have a feeling we can find something there that will lead us to Chloe. You go back to the precinct and work on finding her from there, I will keep you updated.”  
Before Dan could answer, Lucifer had already hung up. 

The next time Chloe awakes, she notices that everything is much more peaceful. Her body is by no means numb, she is still quite aware of all of the pain she is in, however, she cannot bring herself to care about the pain.   
“I see the drugs have finally kicked in,” Eric announces as he walks back over to Chloe, the medical cart is still practically glued to his side.   
“What did you give me?” Chloe choked out, she knew she was high on something because all of her words slurred together.   
“That doesn't matter, love” Eric soothed as he gently stroked the side of her face that he didn't slice open, “all that matters right now is that you're awake, just in time for your staples.”   
“Staples?” Chloe questioned, her intoxicated brain could not comprehend why he would need staples.   
“Well, you see, some of your wounds could be fatal, I’m afraid,” Eric explained, taking pride in watching Chloe’s eyes widen with fear once she realized what was happening, “so I'm closing some of them up so you don't die on me just yet.”  
“Please, no, please, please don't hurt me-” Chloe began to sob, she tried to move away but was once again reminded of the restraints that held her back.   
“Silly girl,” Eric quietly chuckled as he wiped a tear from Chloe’s face, “don't you know that begging won't get you anywhere?” Eric questioned as he quickly jammed a staple into a small gash on her leg. “See, it wasn't that bad, was it?”   
Chloe watched in horror as Eric slowly worked his way up each of her legs, to her stomach. She braced herself as he grabbed at a large cut on her lower abdomen with his right hand and thrust a staple in it with his left hand. After he was done with that cut, he twists both of her arms in a rough and jerky motion, dropping each one upon seeing no fatal damage. Chloe then saw Eric smirk as his eyes fell upon the gash on her cheek, she clamped her eyes closed as he thrust two staples into her face.   
“All done” Eric informs Chloe as he sets his tools back down onto the cart. “Now, there is one thing I’ve been dying to do for a while now.” Eric grins.   
“W-what have you not done already?” Chloe spits out.   
“Stand up,” Eric orders as he practically rips the restraints off of Chloe.  
Thinking that she might have a slim chance of getting away, Chloe quickly throws her feet to the floor and begins moving to the door on the opposite side of the room. After sprinting about two feet, she feels a hard tug on her hair. Eric managed to grab her hair hard enough to rip a large portion out from her scalp, she notices this when she falls to the floor and sees Eric standing above her, his fist still full of her hair.   
“I should have known you're stupid enough to think you could get away,” Eric drops down next to Chloe and gives her cheek a gentle stroke. “Luckily, I’m much smarter and much faster than you are dear.” He brags, the next thing Chloe feels is a sharp pain on the side of her head as she watches the world fade to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever, but here is chapter three!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I havent written a fanfic in years but Deckerstar inspired me, updates on this story may take a short amount of time due to my busy schedule however comments and kudos are super motivating for me!!


End file.
